Kundo
Kundo is Rook's former teacher and a villain that first appeared in Rook Tales. Personality He hates technology immensely and is obsessed with enforcing his own view of the Revonnahgander traditions in order to ensure a limited use of technology. He holds a deep grudge towards his former student, Rook Blonko and his sister who became Plumbers. He is willing to hurt or kill others in order to keep everything the way he thinks it's meant to be. However, to succeed in something he is willing to violate ancient rules, like trading Amber Ogia with offworlders. Rook Blonko notes that Kundo's view on tradition is somewhat arbitrary, even citing that Revonnahganders have used technology for things such as their harvests and other events as part of their traditions, which indicates that Kundo's dislike of technology is personal rather than doing it for tradition, which would explain his willingness to trade Amber Ogia with outsiders despite such an act being heavily against tradition. After his life was saved at the cost of becoming a cyborg, he called himself an abomination and was disgusted by his new appearance. History He first appeared in Rook Tales, when Rook Shar and Sheriff Wat-Senn were about to leave Revonnah. He told Rook Da that he and his family disgrace their people. He wanted to take Rook Shar with him but Da help him up, while they took off. He attacked Da and defeated him in two hits. He damaged to jump onto the starship just in time and sat tight in the cargo area until the ship reached Undertown. After take off, he went to the local Mr. Smoothy to bring Rook Shar and Young One back to Revonnah. There, he encountered his old pupil, Rook Blonko who he was ashamed of. Rook and Ben tried to fight, but Kundo easily defeated both of them and managed to break the Proto-Tool into pieces. He started to chase them throughout Bellwood but he was temporarily distracted by the technology that surrounded him. He later ambushed Rook in Undertown who was searching for him. They started to fight but they didn't seem to weaken each other. Suddenly, Rook Shar appeared and was immediately attacked by Kundo's Stone Cutter but Shar was protected by Rook. Rook's Proto-Tech Armor was destroyed and he fainted. He took Rook and Shar onto a chemical ship which were going to take a detour for a generous supply of Amber Ogia. Meanwhile, at the Plumbers HQ, Ben and Young One spotted him and caught up with him. He fought Ben who used Wildvine, Bloxx and Kickin Hawk and defeated him and all of his transformations with ease. However, Rook woke up and started to fight Kundo. He told him that what Kundo taught him is nothing compared to what he learned since. Rook uses the newly repaired Proto-Tool to protect himself from Kundo's Stone Cutter who by the recoil gets smashed onto a tank of depleted Blastonium. The tank cracks and he falls into the water, and before he could be saved by Rook the Blastonium gets spilled on him and he disappears. Rook says that he could not possibly survive the accident. At the end of the episode, it's revealed that his life was saved by the Medic who gave him a cybernetic augmentation. The Medic handed him a mirror only to be smashed by him upon seeing what he became. Powers and Abilities Kundo is a grandmaster of Revonnah Kai. His combat skills are very potent. He is also proficient in used of a three-section staff with a curved blade on the top, able to wield it as a single long pole or its segmented form for great versatility in battle. He has also demonstrated great agility and acrobatics, along with noticeable strength, able to easily punch through Bloxx's body. Against many of Ben's alien forms, Kundo was able to either repel Ben's attack or simply topple him. Even Ben's best close combat fighter in Kickin Hawk was only strong enough to make Kundo fight seriously, to which Ben was quickly defeated. Kundo's signature technique in battle is the "Stone Cutter", a powerful punch that focuses energy into his striking fist. Once used, its force is able to create powerful shockwaves and smash through any armor. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Rook Tales'' (first appearance) Trivia * His fate is very similar to Darth Vader's due to Kundo being severly burned and turned into a cyborg. * Like Atomix, Kundo calls out his signature technique much like a character from an anime show. Category:Characters Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Villains Category:Revonnahgander Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Former Allies